Personal Watercraft (PWC) are enjoyed for sport and recreation. PWC may also be used in sea rescue and policing. It may sometimes be convenient to carry equipment, such as sport or rescue equipment, on the PWC.
PWC have limited space or holders to carry equipment, especially bulky sports equipment such as surfboards or fishing rods. Carrying frames which bolt onto PWC are known, but these frames have to be customized for specific PWC makes and models. PWC owners may also not want a rack that bolts to the PWC given the permanent nature of bolting a rack to the PWC.